


Rose

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: So many colors. So many meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Sullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rose+Sullivan).



A rose.

So much meaning and history—  
All tied into a single bloom.

A worthy name—  
For someone such as you.

So strong with your sharp thorns—  
Willing to fight for harm to cease.

So delicate with your silent beauty.

Yet, you speak volumes,  
With your beauty alone.

The colors of your petals,  
Gently falling on the lives of all—  
Revealing more and more of your hidden soul.

Red  
Love always residing within your heart,  
With courage and passion never afar.

White  
A heavenly purity possessing no limit  
And a humility with no equal to all.

Pink  
Your never-ending grace is for all to admire  
My sympathy lies with those who fail to see it.

Yellow  
Always you bring promise of new beginnings—  
One of friendship and delight.

Lavender and blue  
The enchantment your presence forever brings  
Unattainable for all others.

Heed my words—  
Never change,  
Never wilt.

For what you are already  
Is a perfect rose.


End file.
